Junk Yard
by Tail Ring
Summary: Sector 9 was far more than a junk yard. It was more than anything anyone could ever imagine. The way it subtly hid everything was genius. However, a mind sees through this fog of ambiguity...Rated T for reasons.


_**Hello readers! It has been so long since I have posted a One-Shot, sorry about that. **_**More to Loogie Than Laughs**_** is still being written, do not fret! I have just been very, very busy, is all. However, I have been working on this for a while and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**This story is not related to any other of my works.**_

_**Post Ex-Machina**_

~XxX~

Date: 28th of June

Year: ?

Location: Sector 9

~XxX~

Hot summer wind blew over Sector 9, red dust danced in the arms of a breeze before being swept away to further parts of the unknown. Unholy masses of mechanical debris clumped together, trying to protect themselves from inevitable grey clouds that rolled on and on, furthering into the red and orange distance.

The earth beneath crunched like snow as a red-headed girl walked upon it almost idly. Forest green eyes squinted, trying to avoid the airborne dust. However, she was not feeling as calm as her behaviour suggested. Her steps came to a halt as she stood before the sight of the junk yard.

Fizz never thought she would have to take refuge at the gates of Sector 9. The place did not exactly scream safety. Sector 9 was a place of unimaginable horrors and silent fantasies. It wasn't _just _a junk yard, a dump. No, there was something else about. A certain quality that made Fizz fear it, made her disturbed by it. And by the reactions of the rest of her team, she was the only one who seemed to sense it.

It was by no means a _childish _fear, no. At first Fizz suspected it to be but then found it was not. It was something a lot more complicated than monsters under the bed.

"Agh!" A hot gush of air hurled red dust into her face. Fizz winced as she rubbed her eyes with the black sleeve of the borrowed blazer. The strange look on Deets's face when Fizz asked to borrow her blazer was worthy of a few giggles, but the pink haired courier's actions after that were worthy of a hearty laugh.

The red-head rubbed her burning eyes with the coarse fabric of the sleeve, her eyes giving off crocodile tears. She hoped that no other Dojo member would come out and see her, thinking that she was crying in fear. For what seemed like an eternity of trying to rid the burning pain Fizz returned her gaze to the sights of Sector 9. Her vision, blurred, melted the scene into a mix of fierce red and rustic browns; everything melted into one. She blinked a few times and further tears futilely attempted to trickle down her cheeks as the hot wind averted their direction.

"Hello Frances" a familiar voice greeted. Fizz, startled, immediately turned her attention to the source of the voice. Hunched over as he always was, Doctor Hong hobbled his way towards Fizz.

"Doctor Hong, just call me Fizz, not _Frances_" She replied, almost spitting at the thought of her real name.

"I was programmed to refer to you by your real names" The android said bluntly. The red-head did not reply as Doctor Hong now stood a metre or so beside her.

"I can't help it" He added. They stood for a while, maybe a minute or so, silent as the dark and watching the dancing dust. The android was totally oblivious to the uneasy atmosphere the young courier was emitting.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked, attempting to find out why the girl was out here in the first place. She never dared to peep out the window, let alone leave the mansion. Fizz mulled over the question and Doctor Hong waited patiently for a response.

"Yes" The young courier replied, her words dripping with uncertainty.

"There's something…_wrong_ about Sector 9, not in the kind that people talk about but…" Fizz found it difficult to put her feelings into words. Random scientific jargon buzzed in her head, her emotions trying to capture the correct words and use them.

"It's like…" She attempted to continue but instead left the sentence hanging dumbly. The android's mechanical eye adjusted itself to focus on the dusty, red distance. Defeated by her own inability to put her thoughts into words Fizz let out a heavy sigh.

"It's _not _a childish fear" The red head muttered, crossing her arms in irritation.

"_Childish_?" Doctor Hong echoed "You aren't childish at all" he added. Fizz glanced at the android suspiciously but Doctor Hong's focus remained on the junk yard.

"How do you know?" She questioned. After all, he had only known them, known her, for a very short time.

"Why, your future self, of course" He said, simply. Fizz's eyes widened slightly, filled with curiosity and confusion.

"You were the silent but driving force in your team" He continued, lost in his own nostalgia. A flicker of something positive lit up in Fizz, lighting the dark chasm of her self-esteem.

"You built incredible things, weapons, robots, you improved EMP patches time and time again" There was a certain level of amazement in his voice, of astonishment, that captivated Fizz. It was not because he was talking about her future self, it was _the way_ he was talking about her.

"Frances" Doctor Hong said as he turned to face Fizz "Your inventions _always _had Life in them. You had a way with everything old, cold and unloving and turned them into purposeful, _living _things"

"But I thought Ed was the one who had that gift" She blurted out, quick to doubt herself, as always.

"No. Ed has a way with the _unknown_; the questionable" He said, as he turned to face Sector 9 once more "_You _had a way with machines" The android concluded.

Fizz picked up on Doctor Hong's use of tense and immediately began to doubt everything. The little flicker of something dimmed.

"_Had_?" She asked a little sadly.

"Ed's destiny is fixed, no matter what happens" The android said automatically. The red-head threw the android a puzzled look, wondering about what else he knew about her genetically engineered friend.

"The rest of you, however…"

She caught on to what he was saying.

"Our destinies change every time" Fizz finished.

"Yes" He said, giving an acknowledging nod to the fact.

The young courier simply 'hmm'-ed in response. The situation could not be more surreal than it already was. Here she was, speaking to an android she once feared, maybe even still feared slightly and standing in front of Sector 9. With him. _Alone_.

Fear was still there, no doubt about it, but instead of taking the form of shaking knees and darting eyes it took the form of an alien uneasiness; a disturbed feeling, to be exact.

Suddenly, an erratic idea came into place, obnoxiously demanding to be spoken aloud.

"But you have Life in you" Fizz said, momentarily ignoring the fact that the topic had died a while ago. The android immediately focused his attention on the red-head, as if she had insulted him. Fizz tensed, not knowing what to expect as Doctor Hong's mechanical eye adjusted itself, possibly examining her.

The summer wind howled hollowly for attention, flicking strands of red into Fizz's face. The android's face remained stoic.

An eternity may just as well have passed in this time period, Fizz ram-rod straight, paralysed and waiting, and Doctor Hong seemingly frozen in Time. The mechanical eye adjusted itself, for the third time that day, before the android hobbled away back into his mansion.

And all at once, realisation flooded into her mind and drowned all logic and reason.

She turned to face Sector 9.

There, before her, were masses of corpses. _Corpses_.

Their metallic skins a rusty brown, like dried blood, peeling and rough they were. The dust carrying wind further soiled their sorry, sorry shells as they rattled in response, begging the wind to stop. The heated gale continued its torment.

Fizz's heart rattled her ribcage, pounding maniacally against her chest. Her green eyes widened and her pupils dilated, she began to feel herself shake and the earth beneath her seemed to sway slightly.

Before her was death in unholy, unrestful masses, all of those rustic souls thrown on top of each other clumsily. Technology had advanced so that robots and machines of all sorts had their own unique set of personality traits and quirks. How many once had purpose? How many felt emotions? How many loved, longed and loathed?

Fizz could not comprehend how people could treat something like their _own kin_ like that. The feeling could not be described for it was the epitome of Horror. It was unspeakable, unthinkable, _taboo._

And Doctor Hong, oh, Doctor Hong. He was the most tortured soul of them all. The android did not _live _he merely _existed_ for he was nothing but a pawn in their little game of Destiny. He carried parts of Man and Machine that had once existed in the metallic Hell of Sector 9. Where everything weird and wrong, misjudged and beaten had been sent to endure and inevitably _die _of the ever-present, paranormal wind.

_Android._

_Android._

_Android._

~XxX~

_**The suspense! I had really enjoyed writing this One-Shot. The idea itself has been wafting around my mind aimlessly for about a year or so. Many thanks to Lolita Toxica for checking it out before hand! **_

_**I would love to read your opinions about this concept.**_

_**Constructive criticism, opinions and reviews are welcome.**_

_**Get Ed is copyright © to Andy Knight.**_


End file.
